


Darkness rises when Silence dies.

by Skylakur



Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim
Genre: Cicero and the Listener on the hunt, M/M, Masturbation, Slow Build, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 02:32:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11773656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skylakur/pseuds/Skylakur
Summary: Basically just a more detailed filled in story of the Dark Brotherhood quest line and after relationship between Cicero and the Listener. This will have smut in it (later chapters) and of course a lot of dark themes. Some of the dialog might be a little off for plot but nothing major.I dont know how soon ill finish this, but I will finish it eventually. Tags will be updated as the story progresses.





	Darkness rises when Silence dies.

I just came in from doing the slightly taxing contracts Nazir gave me when I heard a high pitched laugh that caused the hair on the back of my neck to rise and chills to go all down my body. We must have gotten a new initiate, I figured I'd be polite and go great the lucky lady, however when I walked down the stairs it was not a lovely lady standing there but instead a little man in a jester outfit. I frowned and made my way to Astrid but made sure to keep a wary eye on the little giggling fool. She explained that this was Cicero, keeper of our holy matron The Night Mother and gave me my first real contract. After everyone else had left to go about their business I walked over to Cicero, sizing him up every step I took just in case i had to turn my blade on him in the future. It was when he mentioned it that i remembered I had helped him a while ago with his wagon wheel to move The Holy Matron. I wasn't sure if I regretted helping him or not yet but to be respectful I asked why he had come. He pouted with an angry yet deeply sad look and replied "The Night Mothers crypt in Bravil was... desecrated." the way his voice cracked made me wonder if he was going to cry but he continued on ranting about the destroyed crypt without sobbing.

I had learnt quite a bit about the 'fool of hearts' today and i felt genuinely drained from listening to his banter until the first signs of sunlight shown outside. I sighed and snuggled down into the soft furs of one of the many beds in the Sanctuary and slowly drifted off to sleep.

I was woken up the next morning from the faint sound of singing. I cracked an eye open and couldn't stop myself from letting out a large yawn as the rest of my body stretched itself out before i stood up and made my way to the sound of the light sweet singing. I stopped outside what was being used as Ciceros room and awkwardly cleared my throat to announce my presence. He didn't seem even faintly embarrassed to be caught singing such a light tune, nothing like the few tunes and rhythms he sang yesterday. He just spun around and continued humming his song a bit before greeting me. "Oh good morning, brother." I nodded in return and took this time to take in his room when I noticed a bunch of journals laying around. I ignored them for now and instead chose to sit on the bench beside of him to which he soon sat next to me as well. "Ooh Cicero didn't wake you did he? Cicero would feel just awful if he woke someone up on his first real day here." I chuckled as i reassured him it was perfectly fine and that i needed to get up soon anyways. He perked right up, as if he didn't feel bad to begin with. 

We sat in peace for a few moments before I decided to get some backstory on this clown, whether for friendly or business purposes i wasn't entirely sure. "So Cicero, what can you tell me about yourself besides that your the Keeper?" He seemed to get flustered for a minute before answering "No one ever asks about Cicero, not truly." I frowned but let it slide as he continued "Cicero is Cicero, not really much to tell. Before I became Keeper though Cicero was a normal assassin like yourself. Then Cicero became Keeper and wasn't allowed to kill anymore, makes Cicero sad really." I wanted to laugh at the fact he called being an assassin normal and i couldn't help the small chuckle that escaped me. His laughter must be catching on to me. "Well Cicero your always welcome to come 'help' me with a few contracts if you'd like." I said as I got up to go get dressed for todays job. The Muiri Contract. His eyes widened and filled with excitement and what im assuming to be blood lust and his lips curved up to show the whites of his teeth. "Really? Oh can Cicero really come with you?" He sounded as if he was pleading and I found myself once again wanting to smile at his honest face. I nodded and walked out of the room before even more of his madness spread to me.

I was out doing my Muiri contract when yet again thoughts of that little fool invaded my mind, something seemed wrong. Besides his obvious insanity. By Sithis! His sword almost got me. I growled and shouted at them and watched as they all stumbled, i took this chance to stab my blade threw ones chest and quickly blocked the others attack before countering it and slicing his throat open. Now all that's left is Alain, which i quickly took care of as well. I looted the bodies and made my way out of the ruins and over to Windhelm to take care Nilsin for that added bonus. 

When I returned to the Sanctuary Astrid confronted me about how Ciceros plotting something against her. I told her she was being a little paranoid but she insisted I do something about it. However when she told me to hide in The Night Mothers coffin something inside me changed and I felt like disobeying her. I swallowed my anger and reluctantly agreed. I crept up to coffin and slowly lockpicked it, I thought of what I was about to do and was about to back away when I heard Ciceros giggles not far away. I didn't want him to see me doing this so i quickly climbed into the coffin and shut it. When Cicero asked if they were alone I heard exactly what I was expecting. Nothing. In the short time ive spent around the jester ive learned he often talks to himself or the Night Mother even if hes not near her. I listened to him ramble a bit before I heard another voice. "Poor Cicero...." it felt like i had fallen asleep but I still had complete control of my limbs and carefully listened to the feminine voice in my head before clambering out of the coffin. The look of hurt and shock I saw in this mans eyes is something i never want to see again for as long as i live. He screamed at me and I once again thought he was going to cry just from how flustered he was. He commanded me to speak and it was the first sense of power ive got off him since he arrived. " Wait Cicero, The Night Mother spoke to me, she said 'I am the one'." He screamed at me again and I swear he busted one of my eardrums with his voice cracks but i shrugged it off and told him 'the words'. The mixture of relief and confusion that washed over him was so obvious you could feel it. He questioned it at first but next thing i knew he was dancing and singing until Astrid burst threw the door.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry for any grammar and/or spelling errors


End file.
